The Key to My Heart
by dawsunxmoon
Summary: After 4 years of being separated, the cast and crew have decided to reunite, and one person has finally gained the courage to give the key to their heart to that one special someone. Raura one shot.


Austin and Ally cast & staff reunion February 13-14! BE THERE! –Raini

I could not stop smiling as soon as I read the message. It's been 4 years since the show ended. We all went our separate ways. Ross focused all on music, touring, writing, and performing. Calum kept landing movie roles and got his own TV show. Raini released an album and starred in a movie that got her major publicity. And as for me, I finished college, and also finally released my album. I've also gotten some movie rolls, but had to reject them no matter how much I wanted to take them.

But now that college is over I can finally go and start doing movies. I called Raini to get more details about this reunion, because honestly, those 4 years we worked together was the best. I couldn't even call it work because we literally had so much fun. They're my second family, still to this day.

I know I can always count on them.

"Hello?" She answered. "Raini! Hi! It's Laura! Marano." I exclaimed. "Laura! I know who you are silly! Oh my god it's been too long! How've you been?"

After we finished catching up I finally asked her.

"So what's this reunion you texted me about?" I asked. "Oh right! So the writers tweeted me the other day about it. They said we're finally making an Austin & Ally movie! And it's also a reunion you know for all of us to catch up again. Are you in?"

"Umm OF COURSE I AM!"

**XxXXXxXXxXxXXxXXXxxxXXXxXXXxxXXXxxxxxx**

Once we talked to Calum & Ross, we decided to let the world know.

'AUSTIN AND ALLY CAST AND STAFF REUNION! #LITERALLYSOEXCITED #ERGGG #REUNIONTIME' I hit the tweet button and watched my mentions fill.

The day of the reunion I was beyond excited! I drove up to the studio we used to shoot at and walked in. They had everything exactly as it was before. I grinned, tears filling up my eyes. This was going to be good.

Of course, I was early. No one was here other than Kevin & Heath. We greeted each other and waited for everyone to come in.

"GUESS WHO'S HERE!" I heard a masculine voice yell out. I turned around and grinned as I saw a red-head. "CALUM!" I screamed and ran towards him, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you!" I smiled at him as I pulled back.

"Wait, who are you again?" He deadpanned. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I missed you too Ally!" He grinned. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Is Raini here yet?"

As if by cue she walked in. She had straightened her hair and she defiantly got taller. Not that much taller, but taller. We cried and hugged, and cried and hugged some more. And we all caught up. Ross was late, but that's nothing new.

We were in our seats talking and waiting for Ross. We heard the door open and someone running in. I looked up to see him running in, not even facing forward. "Sorry I'm late there were some dog—" He finally looked our direction and stopped dead in his tracks.

He looked at each of us and finally flashed his famous grin, before running to us and gathering us into a big group hug. The tears came out again, this time from Raini too. We all pulled back and he looked at us and chuckled. "You're such girls." He shook his head.

"Well excuse us for missing you!...two you two!" I stuttered, chuckling awkwardly. "No but really I missed you all so much"

"Well" He scooted over to Raini. "I missed you. You're still short" He grinned before hugging her again. "Calum bro! Coss though!" He pulled him into a hug before coming over to me. "And you…" He studied my face. He looked into my eyes before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into a warm, relaxing hug. I could feel him smile against my shoulder.

"Now come on, let's go eat." He suggested. I started walking before he pulled me back. "I think I missed you the most." He whispered in my ear before walking off.

**XxXXXxXXxXxXXxXXXxxxXXXxXXXxxXXXxxxxxx**

We sat in Calum's old room, which was empty. Calum and Ross had already finished their food, while Raini and I weren't even half way done with ours. "So, how's R5 doing?" I asked Ross. "Awesome!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. "We've done a whole bunch of tours and got out albums" He smiled.

I nodded, smiling back "I know, I've bought them all" I admitted. "Remember that LOUDER vinyl I gave to you? The one I signed?" He grinned. I nodded, smiling at the memory.

"Alright, alright. So I know I told you this was just a reunion," Raini talked to Ross and Calum. "But don't tell anyone, no one is supposed to know, but the writers are talking about an Austin & Ally movie!" I saw their faces light up instantly.

"YES!" They both screamed. "Shhhhh!" Raini and I shushed them. "This is gonna be awesome!" Ross exclaimed. "Yeah, it's about time!" Calum added.

"Alright, but they were saying how they won't put it on Disney. They're either going to premiere it on ABC or in theaters!" She explained.

"Either way, it'll be awesome." Ross stated. We all nodded in agreement.

"So basically Austin & Ally are going on a world tour—together of course." Kevin and Heath explained. "But obviously their record companies aren't happy with that. That's going to be the main focus of it right now but of course there's going to be a lot of little details and things to add." They finished.

"I'm excited let's do it!" Ross suggested. I smiled at his enthusiasm. I finally looked at him—Really looked at him. How he changed. He didn't change much, but you could still tell. More muscular-yes that's possible. His hair got a bit darker. And he was less tan. He was still the same dork to me.

"Alright but we already have songs you two need to practice" They handed Ross and I the lyric sheets. "Wow you guys already got everything planned out and ready" I looked up at them, and they nodded, smiling.

"Okay, so I'll see you tonight at my house?" Ross asked as everyone was leaving for the day. "Yup! I'll be there." I smiled sweetly. "I'm excited" He said cockily, adding a wink. "You're such a boy" I rolled my eyes, punching him in the arm. "Ow!" He screamed. "Yup, you still scream like a little girl." I smirked. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "Goodnight Ross" I got in my car.

"You mean see you later."

**XxXXXxXXxXxXXxXXXxxxXXXxXXXxxXXXxxxxxx**

I went home and looked over the lyric sheet. My family wasn't home, so I left them a note letting them know I might be out late. Ross and I tend to get off track when we're together.

I put on my black sweats and a red shirt. I looked like a mess, but who cares? I was just going to see Ross. No big deal.

Okay maybe it was. I might have had a tiny crush on him back when we had the show going on. But we lost contact and it went away. But no lie I did miss him.

Our bickering, teasing, tickling, laughing. We had a good friendship.

I drove up to his house and got out with my keys, wallet, phone, and lyric sheet in my hand. I knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later the door flew open, revealing a shirtless Ross, with wet, messy, blonde hair. "Hey!" He let me in.

"Oh Laura!" Rydel ran downstairs and tackled me into a hug. "Rydel!" I exclaimed, hugging her back. "Hey look who's here." Mark walked in. "Hi Mr. Lynch" I smiled shyly. "Laura. How many times have I told you just call me Mark." I chuckled slightly as the rest of the family—and Ratliff came in.

They all greeted me and we caught up a bit before going upstairs to Ross's room to practice. "Still the same room" I looked around. "I haven't changed much really." He jumped on his bed. I looked at his wall and grinned. "You still have this?" I asked, pointing to the Austin & Ally poster from season 1.

"Of course. I'm never taking it off." He looked at it. "You're still a sweetheart" I turned towards him. "And you're still adorkable." I laughed really loud. "I can't believe you still remember that!"

We honestly wasted an hour talking before we finally started practicing.

"I wanna try!" I grabbed the guitar from his lap and began strumming. "Dudde, do you still remember what I taught you? That time you had to play in season 3?" He questioned, wanting me to say yes. "Pffftt…of course?" It came out more of a question that a confident statement.

He laughed and shook his head, sitting up and climbing over to me. "Alright, so" He put his arms around me, moving my hand to the chords. He took my hand and strummed. "That's a G chord."

Him re-teaching me took about another 2 hours, but I liked it. It was nice.

**XxXXXxXXxXxXXxXXXxxxXXXxXXXxxXXXxxxxxx**

"Alright we wanna start shooting this today if that's alright with you. It's only a short little scene, and then you can hang out and catch up, do what you want to do." The director told us.

"No problem!" We all said.

"Hey, it's Valentine's Day." Raini pointed out.

"Happy Valentine's Day guys!" Calum grabbed all of us into a huge group hug. Of course, Raini and I were short, so the boys were towering over us. "Calum's my valentine." Ross said, picking Calum up bridal style.

"Coss still lives I see." I grinned. "Well Raini's mine" I grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to me. "Ahh, Raura still lives." Calum grinned. "Actually Raura was Ross and Laura. Everyone shipped them back then." Raini told us.

"They still do." Calum told us, laughing and walking out as the writers called us out.

Ross and I exchanged a quick glance before leaving.

**XxXXXxXXxXxXXxXXXxxxXXXxXXXxxXXXxxxxxx**

"Just like we had in season 3, this movie is gonna have a prom scene. And we thought this would take only a few days but obviously we'll be shooting a movie, so it'll defiantly take longer. Is that okay with all of you?" We all nodded.

"So, prom scene. Ally over here" The director drags me gently over to a guy who looks just about our age. He was tall, really tall. But still shorter than Ross.

I had to shoot a scene where the guy—which I learned his name is Jared and I slow dance and we're about to kiss before Ross, well Austin breaks us apart and takes me.

Our characters began leaning in slowly, and suddenly a hand breaks through us. "Ally! You can't kiss him! He's not right for you!" Ross says as Austin. My mind goes blank, and I forget my line. I just stare at him. "And what makes you think that?" Jared replies.

'Austin' sighs and shakes his head. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interrupted this. Ally I'm really sorry. I'll leave."

"No, Austin wait! I'll be right back." I say to Jared. I grab 'Austin's' arm and walk with him. "What was that about?" I sit down, looking at him.

"I-I don't know what came over me. Just seeing you with that guy…" he paused, looking at me in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." I stood up, facing him again. "Don't be jealous. But I get it." That's all I had to say. He understood. He pulled me close, wrapping me into a tight hug. "I love you, Laura."

I tried pulling back, but his grip only tightened on me. "Ross, we're still filming. I'm Ally." I whispered. "I don't care." He buried his head into the crook of my neck.

I looked over at the directors. They didn't look mad, they just shrugged it off.

"What was that about?" I asked Ross after shooting. He just looked down at his phone. "Ross" I nudged him. Still nothing. "Ross…"

"Ross!" I yelled, grabbing his phone away. That's when he finally looked up at me. "I'm sorry" He mumbled. "Don't be sorry. Just explain. Because I'm confused as heck right now"

"What, me saying I love you?" He asked. "Yeah. That wasn't even a part of the scene. And you wouldn't let go of me for like 10 minutes." I sat down beside him. "I just missed you."

"That doesn't explain it?" I furrowed my eyebrows, still confused. "Look Laura. I never realized this before… or maybe I did. I don't know. But I was denying it." He faced me and grabbed my hand. I caught my breath, looking at him.

"I love you Laura. I do. I'm in love with you." He looked at me. "Ross…" He cut me off. "No I am. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with your dorky laugh. How you love my corny jokes. Your personality. I'm in love with your eyes. I'm in love with your smile. Your cheeks. How you're blushing right now." He grinned as I blushed.

"I'm in love with every little detail about you. And I don't know how seeing Ally with some other guy made me realize all this… but it did. And it might be too late for this, I don't know why I'm saying it now, but—"

I rolled my eyes, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. I looked into his eyes and grinned, finally connecting our lips. The kiss was deep and passionate.

He leaned back, and I followed, our lips still connected. I ran my hands through his hair. It was a full blown make out session. The kiss kept getting more and more heated. I heard something and suddenly pulled back, only to find our cast mates and writers standing by the door.

I sat up quickly, brushing my hair down. My face was as read as a fire truck. "YES! Raura is still happening." Calum grinned, showing Raini his phone which had a picture of their beloved raura making out. "Oh god" I buried my face in my hands. Ross chuckled, wrapping his arm around me. "It's okay princess" He whispered to me. "We're really sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no one needs to know. Now go change. It's time for dinner." Kevin told us before walking out. Raini winked at us and left. I looked over at Ross who was just staring at me lovingly. "By the way, I'm in love with you too." He grinned, before placing a quick peck on my cheek.

**XxXXXxXXxXxXXxXXXxxxXXXxXXXxxXXXxxxxxx**

The movie turned out amazing. It had a lot of reference from the show, which made us really happy, and I'm sure will make the fans happy as well.

We figured out that Kevin & Heath had secretly been recording Ross and I when we had our lovely conversation and made raura official. And yes, they included that in the movie. Including the make out scene.

Either way, the movie was beyond amazing. We all vowed to have a reunion every year.

"Hey dude" Ross's voice startled me. "Hey" I turned around, smiling. "I meant to give you this on Valentine's Day, but I never got to." He handed me a small little box. "Ross you don'—"

"Sh, just open it."

I opened the box slowly. I took out a silver key. "A key?" I asked, confused. "The key to my heart." He replied with a half smile plastered onto his face. I wasn't sure whether to say 'aww' or hit him of how corny that was. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He laughed.

I laughed, shaking my head. He took my hands in his, looking me in the eyes. "Will you move in with me?" He asked. My eyes widened in shock. "I-I mean you don't have to and we're young but I was just thinking that it would be good an—" I pressed my lips against his to shut him up. "Yes." I smiled.

He smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

><p>Doneeee. I hope you liked it.<p>

Reviews are cool.


End file.
